Love problems
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: L'amour n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à quoi pense Midori tous les jours. Alors quand des sentiments lui sont offerts soudainement, elle les accepte et doit avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé que tout irait si loin... .::. Couple hétéro, drame, angst ?, début de lemon mais rien de particulièrement choquant.


**Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je dois écrire mais bon, c'est là 8D**  
**Je pense que la plupart vont être déçues x) Ce one-shot hyper long (17 pages, 10104 mots) n'est pas un yaoi. Ici, c'est un couple hétéro, parce que je peux aussi écrire sur des couples hétéro oui \o/ Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer _J'atteindrai les Cieux_, mais l'univers de IE ne m'intéresse plus vraiment, alors que je suis vraiment à fond sur IEGo, comme vous avez pu le constater... Donc je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à la continuer °°  
_Je remercie Near, qui m'a bien aidée pour ce one-shot \o/ (moi, mes bonnes idées et ton avis, on fait la pai-, le trio je veux dire \o/)_**

**Ici, de sacrées surprises vous attendent. Notamment pour le couple principal qui n'est même pas celui que je voulais à la base xD Beaucoup de moments 'tristes' aussi. Ce n'est pas comme _Léger mal entendu_ où tout était rose bonbon comme les cheveux de Kirino \o/**

**Warnings : Drame ?, "cuteness" à certains moments, angst peut-être ? Et "début" de lemon. Rien de méchant, ni qui devrait vous choquer, peut-être juste vous frustrer de pas avoir la suite xD**

**Bon courage pour tout lire et bonne lecture !**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Love problems_

« Midori ? »

La jeune fille se retourna. Akane se tenait devant elle, son appareil photo à la main, comme d'habitude.

« Oui ?

- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

C'était nouveau tiens. On ne venait jamais la voir elle pour de l'aide, généralement parce qu'elle n'aidait pas vraiment. Les conseils, cela n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

« Je peux toujours essayer... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hé bien... Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais aller voir Shindou et tout lui dire... ? »

_Arf._ Pourquoi était-ce elle qu'Akane venait voir pour ses problèmes amoureux ? Comme si elle y connaissait quelque chose ! C'était bien la dernière à s'y connaître à ce niveau. Ce genre de chose ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée.

« Bah... Je pense qu'il s'en doute un peu, tu crois pas ?

- A-ah... Tu penses ? Mais s'il le sait et qu'il n'est pas venu, ça veut dire...

- Pas forcément. Il est peut-être timide lui aussi !

- Mais il a toujours l'air si confiant ! Ça serait vraiment surprenant.

- Toi aussi tu es à l'aise avec à peu près tout, pourtant tu n'oses pas aller le voir, non ? Vas lui parler, et s'il te rejette, je me chargerais de lui ! » s'écria Midori en montrant son poing.

Akane était une bonne amie, alors si Shindou la faisait pleurer, il en subirait les conséquences ! Enfin, elle n'y croyait pas trop, pour tout dire. Elle avait vu le jeune homme regarder la brune à plusieurs reprises. Et vu la couleur que prenait son visage quand Kirino lui parlait juste après ça, c'est qu'il devait aimer lui aussi la manager.

Yamana sourit à la rousse et partit le sourire aux lèvres. Midori se dit que pour une fois, elle aurait été utile. Cela la fit sourire à son tour. Réussir à aider quelqu'un était vraiment quelque chose qui réchauffait le coeur. Elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir y parvenir plus d'une fois mais bon... Elle savait, pour toutes les fois où ses conseils s'étaient avérés totalement tirés par les cheveux, qu'elle n'était douée pour ça. _Vraiment pas douée._

_« Hé ! Midori !_

_- A-ah ?!_

_- Tu crois que je devrais demander à mes parents plutôt quoi ? D'aller à la mer ou à la montagne ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici ?_

_- Ça sert à rien des vacances, si c'est pour rester chez soi, enfin ! Alors ?_

_- P-Peut-être... La montagne ?_

_- ... Ouais, nan en fait. C'est vrai quoi, à la montagne je ne pourrais pas mettre mon nouveau maillot de bain !_

_- Ah..._

_- Tu sers à rien Midori ! »_

La rousse secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Ça n'était qu'un exemple parmi une flopée d'autres fois où ses amies lui avaient dit qu'elle ne les aidait pas, qu'elle ne servait à rien. Elle avait bien changée depuis ces fois-là. Quand elle était arrivée au collège, elle avait décidé de changer du tout au tout. Sa personnalité d'avant lui avait apporté de fausses amies. Le genre qui se sert de vous et vous lâche au moindre problème qui ne les concernent pas. D'un grand nombre d'amies, elle était passée à un nombre assez réduit. La personnalité avec laquelle elle avait commencé à changer l'écartait des gens trop introvertis. Ça n'était pas plus mal dans un sens. Mais durant tout le début de l'année, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Jusqu'à...

_ Elle venait d'envoyer deux garçons à l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle et elle n'avait pas hésité à lancer une bagarre pour se défendre. A deux contre un, tous ceux venus voir le combat la pensaient perdante. Pourtant elle avait réussi à envoyer le premier au tapis en peu de temps qu'il n'en leur avait fallu pour encourager les deux garçons. Le deuxième s'était vite trouvé sonné et elle l'avait rapidement jeté au sol. C'était pied sur le torse du garçon et poing levé que le directeur l'avait trouvée. Forcément, discipline oblige, elle avait fini dans son bureau. Après un long moment de discussion, où elle avait expliqué ses raisons et qu'elle avait – à contre coeur – fait des excuses aux deux garçons, il avait été convenu qu'elle écoperait de trois heures de retenue. Elle avait évidemment râlé et dit que c'était injuste avant d'entendre dire plus tard dans la journée que les deux garçons avaient été renvoyés de l'établissement._

_ Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elle était assise là, à s'ennuyer dans la salle de retenue. Le surveillant s'était endormi dès la sonnerie et elle avait fini le travail qu'on lui avait donné. Comme elle n'était pas une bourreau du travail, elle s'était bien évidemment retenue d'aller demander de quoi s'occuper. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle en aurait bien besoin, à ce moment précis._

_ Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Le surveillant ne se réveilla même pas pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Midori regarda l'arrivant avec un sourcil levé. Ce garçon se croyait chez lui ou... ?_

_« Ah, on dirait que je suis pas le seul à m'être fait collé ! »_

_ Il venait de dire cela avec un grand sourire et la rousse n'eut qu'une envie, le frapper. Il vint jusqu'à la chaise devant elle, la tourna et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle se redressa – c'est qu'elle commençait à se laisser aller, à ne rien faire – et recula sa chaise. Le garçon avança la table et la chaise. Elle recula à nouveau, il recommença. Ce petit jeu dura tout le temps que Midori ne soit pas dos à dos avec la table derrière elle, c'est à dire pas très longtemps. Mais cela avait suffit pour l'irriter._

_« Bon, t'as fini oui ? Vas te mettre ailleurs idiot ! »_

_ Le garçon rit et s'excusa. Cependant, il resta là où il était. Il lui tendit sa main et lui fit un grand sourire._

_« Je m'appelle Nishiki Ryouma ! Et toi ?_

_- Comme si j'allais te le dire._

_- Oh, allez, ça ne te coûte rien !_

_- Si, ma salive, triple buse._

_- Tu pourrais l'utiliser pour de meilleures façons que de me rembarrer je pense ! »_

_ Midori prit une couleur pivoine. Non, elle ne pensait pas à mal, mais la proximité entre elle et ce Nishiki lui avait tout de suite mis en tête l'image d'un baiser. Mais elle reprit sa couleur normale bien vite._

_« Comme répondre à ma question par exemple ! »_

_ Le coup partit tout seul. Ryouma finit par terre et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Midori était debout, la tête baissée et le poing toujours en l'air. Le garçon se mit à rire comme un fou peu après._

Elle soupira. Elle se souvenait qu'à la fin de l'heure – que Nishiki avait passé à la taquiner ou l'embêter et elle à le frapper sans qu'il ne se défende vraiment – il l'avait appelée par son prénom alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois. Le lendemain, elle avait découvert qu'en fait, il était dans la même classe qu'elle. Comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ça, elle cherchait encore. Toujours était-il que lui l'avait vue et avait retenu son nom.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre sa classe quand on l'appela à nouveau.

« Hé, Midori ! »

Elle fut surprise de voir Hamano courir vers elle, accompagné par Hayami et Kurama. Les garçons arrivèrent à son niveau rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa, non ? rit Hamano.

- Si j'arrive en retard, tu le regretteras.

- Ooooh ! D'accord, alors je serais bref ma chère Midori ! Ça te dirait de venir pêcher avec nous après les cours ? »

La rousse fixa l'autre, éberluée. Pour dire vrai, Kurama aussi. Apparemment l'attaquant n'avait pas été mis au courant de ça.

« Pourquoi je viendrais ?

- Bah ça peut être sympa ! Et ça te changerait peut-être les idées..., murmura-t-il assez bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Puis, il me semble que tu aimes le monde aquatique non ? Comme ça tu pourras mieux l'étudier ! »

La rousse ne se séparait pas de son regard étonné. Comment le défenseur savait ça ? Elle n'en avait parlé qu'aux filles. Et qu'une seule fois ; elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Akane et Aoi s'en souviennent.

« Alors ?

- C'est d'accord. »

Hamano sembla d'abord surpris puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Il embarqua ensuite les deux autres garçons à sa suite et ils allèrent en classe. Midori resta plantée là un moment avant d'y aller à son tour.

Elle réfléchit à cela pendant toute la journée, tentant de comprendre où Hamano avait pu apprendre cette information sur elle. Ça ne sautait pas aux yeux et même chez elle, il y avait très peu de choses qui permettaient de le dire. Alors à moins qu'il l'ait vue un jour avec un livre à propos du monde sous-marin, elle ne voyait pas.

« Midori ? »

Elle releva la tête vers Nishiki qui venait de la sortir de ses pensées.

« Tu comptes rester en classe cette nuit ou tu viens ? » rit le brun.

La rousse lui donna un coup et se leva. En sortant elle remarqua qu'effectivement, elle était la dernière en classe. La journée était finie et ne restaient dans le collège que ceux qui pratiquaient une activité.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le bâtiment du club de foot, ignorant Nishiki qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Quand il la rattrapa, elle tenta de lui redonner un coup mais il esquiva. Il rit à nouveau, amusé apparemment par tout ça.

« Hé, tu fais quelque chose après l'entraînement ? »

Elle se stoppa net. _Quoi ? _Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

« Parce que je serais bien allé–

- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, oui. »

Il eut une mine déconfite mais reprit son sourire habituel peu après. Pourtant Midori sentit qu'il était déçu, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au club après cela.

Toute l'équipe y était déjà et les attendait. Midori alla rejoindre Akane et Aoi tandis que Nishiki partit avec les garçons pour les vestiaires.

La rousse remarqua tout de suite que la jeune fille aux yeux violets était extrêmement heureuse. Et bien qu'elle en demanda la raison, elle était presque certaine qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« J'ai parlé à Shindou et... Et tu avais raison, il était juste trop timide pour venir me dire qu'il m'aime ! Merci Midori ! »

Celle-ci sourit et enlaça son amie. Son coeur était vraiment léger à ce moment précis. Savoir qu'elle avait aidé, même si peu, la châtain lui donnait du baume au coeur.

« Il m'a invité chez lui, après l'entraînement... Je dois avouer que je suis encore un peu angoissée à l'idée d'être seule avec lui, mais maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux, non ?

- Ça vaudrait mieux, parce que si vous sortez ensemble mais que vous osez à peine vous parlez, ça va peut-être pas le faire ! » la taquina Midori.

Les trois filles rirent ensemble. Cependant quand les garçons revinrent des vestiaires, l'atmosphère semblait lourde. Les filles se calmèrent presque directement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda prudemment Aoi.

Des grognements lui répondirent, accompagnés des rires assez gênés de Tenma et Shinsuke. Les garçons allèrent tout de même sur le terrain commencer l'entraînement. Mais ça n'était pas ça du tout. Presque aucune des passes effectuées n'atteignaient leur but, la plupart des tirs étaient ratés et la défense n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Les filles étaient certaines que si elles allaient sur le terrain à ce moment-là, elles pourraient aisément passer tous les garçons.

Et apparemment, Kidou se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Car il demanda aux trois amies d'aller se changer et de se mettre dans une tenue qui leur permettrait de pouvoir courir et tirer sans problème. Les garçons, sur le terrain, n'entendirent pas l'échange et regardèrent vaguement le départ des trois filles.

Pourtant quand elles revinrent, plus aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Haruna avait trouvé des uniformes de l'équipe de Raimon à la taille de chacune. Si Aoi semblait plutôt à l'aise dans le short, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas des deux autres. Akane n'étaient pas vraiment habituée à laisser ses jambes à l'air, portant constamment un collant et Midori avait toujours été plus à l'aise dans des habits qui descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles.

« Nishizono, Hayami, Kurama, sortez. Aoi prend la place de Nishizono, Akane celle d'Hayami et Midori celle de Kurama. »

Les garçons regardèrent leur entraîneur avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi les filles étaient invitées à jouer. Mais celles-ci firent ce qui avait été dit sans broncher, quoi que ne comprenant pas plus la situation.

L'entraînement reprit sans plus de modalité. Étrangement – peut-être pas tant que ça en fait – le niveau des trois filles était équivalent à celui de l'équipe, prouvant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et que les garçons jouaient vraiment mal ce jour-là. Akane arrivait à prendre la balle sans problème, Aoi arrêtait tous les tirs. Ce fut un tir de Midori qui fit vraiment réaliser cela aux garçons. Sangoku vit le ballon passer et savait que s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait arrêté le ballon.

« Ça suffit. Venez tous là. »

Quand toute l'équipe fut réunie, les trois amies y compris, Kidou continua.

« J'espère que vous réalisez que vous ne pourrez rien faire avec un jeu pareil. Si les filles ont pu marquer et défendre contre vous, alors qu'elles n'ont pas le même niveau que vous qui jouez depuis au moins un an, c'est bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Depuis que vous êtes sortis des vestiaires, vous donnez l'impression d'être prêts à vous écharper. »

Ils baissèrent la tête. Ils s'en rendaient compte, évidemment. Certains avaient vraiment envie de sauter sur d'autres et les étriper.

« Que s'est-il passé dans les vestiaires ? »

Ce fut un grand silence qui répondit à Kidou. Les garçons ne semblaient pas enclins à raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Je vois qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est d'avis de me raconter tout ça. Très bien. Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement. Si vous n'êtes pas prêts pour le match à venir, vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez pour vous être conduit comme des enfants. »

Kidou partit ensuite sans rien dire d'autre, laissant les garçons indignés. Les filles étaient retournées sur le banc et observaient les garçons. Takuto sortit du groupe pour venir voir sa petite-amie – qui se sentit sur un petit nuage quand il lui dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à y aller puisque l'entraînement était annulé – et ils partirent tous les deux. Aoi alla se changer avant de venir attraper Tenma et Shinsuke pour les emmener – elle savait que si Tenma restait dans une ambiance pareille, il perdrait à nouveau toute confiance en ses talents de capitaine. Midori en revanche tenta de comprendre ce que se disaient les garçons. Cependant dans tout le brouhaha, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoique ce soit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires à son tour.

« Midori, attends ! »

Elle s'arrêta quand Hamano l'appela. Kurama et Hayami le suivirent quand il courut vers la rousse. Le défenseur lui sourit et ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires. Les filles étaient les seules qui pouvaient rentrer tant qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes trois changées.

Une dizaine de minutes après, elle attendait le trio dehors, qui ne tarda pas à sortir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait su qu'elle aimait le monde aquatique mais ne s'en souciait plus vraiment.

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent tous les quatre bien que la rousse avait un peu de mal à se sentir concernée par les précédents sujets.

« Au fait Midori ! Tu as déjà pêché ?

- Non, jamais...

- Ah, alors je t'apprendrai, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu verras ce sera facile ! »

Hamano semblait vraiment heureux de ce fait, et Midori devait avouer que le grand sourire du défenseur arrivait à faire accélérer son coeur. Que se passait-il ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Hayami et Hamano avaient l'habitude de pêcher. Ils prirent quatre cannes à pêche et une grande boîte d'hameçons.

Midori regarda la façon dont le milieu de terrain et l'attaquant prirent leur canne et tenta de faire la même chose. Ce fut plus ou moins réussi mais elle avait un peu de mal à voir comment faire ensuite. Hamano vint à sa rescousse et lui montra comment bien la prendre en main et lui expliqua aussi ce qu'elle aurait à faire après.

« Maintenant, tu vas prendre un des asticots de la boîte et le mettre sur l'hameçon. »

Midori arrêta de bouger un moment. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle fit cependant comme le noiraud lui avait dit. Il vérifia et lui dit que c'était parfait. Il lui montra ensuite comment lancer la ligne, ce qu'elle fit aussi plutôt bien.

Ils étaient maintenant tous quatre assis sur un siège au bord de l'eau, attendant qu'un poisson morde. Midori ne regardait pas vraiment le bouchon, mais plutôt l'eau en elle-même. Elle arrivait à voir du mouvement et aurait bien voulu pouvoir mieux distinguer les poissons.

« Midori, regarde ta ligne ! »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour voir qu'effectivement, le bouchon était parti sous l'eau. Elle tira sur la canne plutôt violemment avant qu'Hamano ne vienne se placer derrière elle pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne devait pas tirer si fort. Elle se sentit rougir mais le laissa l'aider. Avec un peu de mal – surtout parce que Midori s'entêtait à essayer de tirer le plus fort possible – ils réussirent à ramener le poisson hors de l'eau. Il était plutôt gros.

« Tu as de la chance, dis-moi ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais attrapé un poisson aussi gros ici ! Par contre, tu as encore besoin d'entraînement pour pouvoir le sortir de l'eau ! » rit Hamano.

Midori ne se vexa pas, et suivit l'autre dans son rire. Elle était dos aux deux autres garçons. Ceux-ci regardaient la scène, dubitatifs.

Ils connaissaient la raison pour laquelle Hamano avait invité Midori. Ils savaient pourquoi il mettait tant de coeur à aider la rousse. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que la rousse comprenne ou accepte même. Ils espéraient juste que tout ça ne finirait pas en carnage, comme ce qui avait failli se passer plus tôt.

Les deux se calmèrent après un moment. Hamano avait encore un grand sourire et Midori avait encore le rouge aux joues. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Midori baissa le regard vers l'eau, attirée à nouveau par le mouvement sous l'eau. Le poisson qu'ils avaient attrapé n'étant pas blessé, ils l'avaient remis à l'eau. Hamano s'approcha sans vraiment qu'elle le remarque. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle releva le regard vers lui, rougissant de plus en plus et surprise.

« Ha-Hamano ?

- Chut... »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la rousse dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il l'embrassa sans qu'elle bouge, trop stupéfaite pour faire quoique ce soit. Il parvint à faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille et joua avec la langue de celle-ci.

Quand il cassa le baiser, la rousse ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était rouge pivoine et bouche bée. Elle lâcha la canne qu'elle tenait en main.

« Je t'aime Midori. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Personne jusqu'à ce jour – et exceptés ses parents et sa famille – ne lui avait dit ça. Alors l'entendre de la bouche d'un garçon, quelqu'un de plutôt proche d'elle lui faisait un choc.

Kurama et Hayami retenaient leur respiration. Maintenant que l'autre lui avait dit, ils attendaient de voir la suite des évènements. Soit Hamano se prenait une claque et elle partait en courant, soit elle acceptait les sentiments de l'autre. Mais ils étaient quasiment certains qu'elle le rejetterait. Ils étaient sûrs que la rousse aimait–

« Tu... C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu es jolie, tu as un sacré tempérament, tu aimes bien tout ce qui touche au monde sous-marin, comme moi et j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'en prime, tu es plutôt douée au foot ! Tu es intelligente aussi, et toujours prête pour nous encourager ! »

Midori ne se séparait pas de son rougissement, qui semblait s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'autre.

« Midori ? Respire ! »

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, réalisant qu'effectivement, elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis la fin du baiser. Elle regarda Hamano dans les yeux, la bouche toujours bée. Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Et pourtant son coeur battait la chamade. Est-ce que c'était dû juste à la situation ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Le défenseur posa sa main au niveau du coeur de la rousse.

« Ton coeur bat vite... Est-ce que je peux prendre ça comme une réponse positive ?

- Je...

- Si tu n'es pas sûre, essaye au moins... Si tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas comme ça dans deux semaines, alors ça sera bon pour moi. Mais ne me dit pas non si tu n'es sûre de rien ! »

Hamano la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Le coeur de la rousse battait vraiment vite. Elle était perdue.

« Ha... Hamano...

- Dis oui...

- Je... D'a.. D'accord... »

Hamano récupéra son sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Kurama et Hayami regardaient la scène qui se passait devant eux. Ils n'y croyaient pas non plus. Midori venait vraiment d'accepter de sortir avec Hamano ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Midori ne vit pas Hamano de la matinée. Elle avait parlé avec Akane et Aoi, mais ne leur avait rien dit par rapport à la veille. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il lui fallut attendre la pause de midi pour apercevoir le défenseur. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il fit quand il arriva près d'elle.

« Midori ! »

Il l'embrassa dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Devant tout le collège. Devant la plupart des membres de l'équipe. Elle rendit le baiser, évidemment. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui et elle savait que c'était normal pour des petits-amis de s'embrasser. Bon, peut-être pas comme ça, au milieu du collège mais tout de même. Après avoir cassé le baiser, il s'assit et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il l'enlaçait comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Je suis désolé, je suis arrivé en retard ce matin.

- C'est rien... »

Il souriait comme jamais. Hayami et Kurama, déjà au courant, les regardaient surtout surpris de voir que Midori n'avait pas changé d'avis durant la nuit. Aoi et Akane, qui mangeaient avec la rousse tous les midis, observaient tout ça, stupéfaites.

Shindou et Kirino arrivèrent bientôt, le brun voulant voir sa petite amie. Évidemment, voir Hamano et Midori comme cela, comme un couple, les surprit.

La rousse avait le rouge aux joues, pas vraiment habituée à recevoir tant d'attention de la part d'une seule personne. Hamano avait caché son visage dans ses longs cheveux et, bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'entendait, le défenseur lui soufflait des mots doux.

« Ah ? Vous... Sortez ensemble ? demanda le capitaine des Raimon.

- Oui ! » Hamano avait relevé la tête vers Shindou, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Et... Nishiki est au courant ? »

Midori regarda le brun avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce que Nishiki avait à voir là-dedans ? Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'on leur demanderait depuis quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on demande si Nishiki était au courant. Pourquoi devrait-il l'être, en plus ? Pourquoi demander à propos de Nishiki plus que quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Non ! Mais de toutes façons, ce qu'il peut en penser m'importe peu ! »

Midori regardait maintenant Hamano de la même manière. Mais enfin pourquoi le seul nom qu'ils avaient à la bouche était Nishiki ? Pourquoi cela le regarderait-il de savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? « Ce qu'il peut en penser » ? Mais que pourrait-il bien en penser ? Elle avait sa vie, il avait la sienne, celle de l'autre ne les regardait pas.

« Je sens qu'on est pas prêts de pouvoir s'entraîner... » souffla Kirino à Shindou, de façon à ce que personne d'autre n'entende.

Bientôt, la pause fut finie et ils durent tous retourner en classe. Hamano ne lâcha pas la main de Midori avant qu'ils ne soient devant la salle de la jeune fille. Elle appréciait le contact et commençait un peu à s'habituer à toutes les attentions que l'autre lui offrait. Cela lui faisait bizarre tout de même. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginée avec qui que ce soit. Alors cela lui paraissait un peu étrange de sortir avec le défenseur. Mais elle s'y faisait.

Elle entra dans sa salle et se dirigea vers sa place. Au moment de s'asseoir, elle remarqua enfin les murmures qui fusaient depuis son entrée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensa immédiatement, tous ces murmures étaient sympathiques. Aucun ne se moquait d'elle, aucun ne faisait de remarque désobligeante par rapport à elle ou ce qui s'était passé à midi. En fait, ils semblaient tous dire qu'elle et Hamano étaient adorables ensemble. Elle n'en revenait pas. Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les autres se réjouissaient pour eux tandis que ceux de l'équipe de foot semblaient plutôt inquiets.

Tout le monde se tut cependant quand Nishiki entra à son tour. Cela surprit Midori. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Nishiki non plus d'ailleurs. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence s'était fait par son arrivée.

Le brun s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Midori. Seulement... Il ne fit pas comme d'habitude. En temps normal, il aurait commencé à lui parler, il lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle avait mangé et aurait continué comme ça même après l'entrée de leur professeur. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'oeil, tout de même inquiète de ne pas avoir droit à la même tirade que tous les jours. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il semblait plutôt contrarié. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait toujours vu que souriant avec son air imbécile, toujours à la taquiner et l'embêter. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le cours quand leur professeur fut là.

A la fin des cours, Nishiki fut l'un des premiers à partir. Voilà autre chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Midori se leva et sortit elle aussi. Akane était devant la porte et regardait le sol.

« Akane ?

- Ah, Midori ! Je t'attendais. »

La rousse lui sourit et elles partirent vers le bâtiment de football. Même si Kidou n'était pas là – on les en avait informés plus tôt – ils avaient quand même décidé de tous s'y retrouver. Au moins pour faire le point. Elles marchèrent plutôt lentement, comparé à ce que Midori était habituée lorsqu'elle tentait de semer Nishiki.

« Hm... Midori ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec Hamano ? »

Midori s'arrêta. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ?

« Eh bien... Il me l'a demandé alors...

- Mais tu l'aimes ?

- Je- ... Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Il y a un problème avec le fait que je sorte avec Hamano ou quoi ? Vous donnez tous l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal !

- Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Vous êtes les seuls à qui ça pose problème ! Ceux de ma classe disaient qu'ils nous trouvaient mignons, pourquoi vous pouvez pas faire la même chose, hein ? »

Midori avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle trouvait elle-même que c'était un peu exagéré mais les larmes étaient venues d'elles-même. Elle se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, pour rentrer chez elle. Tout cela l'avait exaspéré. Elle louperait la réunion de l'équipe mais tant pis. De toutes manières, si c'était pour avoir à supporter les remarques des autres sur sa relation avec Hamano, ça n'était pas la peine. En y pensant, une fois chez elle, elle enverrait un message à Hamano pour s'excuser du faux-bond.

Elle s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre un rythme de marche normal. Ses larmes avaient séché au fil de sa course. Vraiment, tout ça l'énervait. Pourquoi tous les autres semblaient être contre sa relation avec Hamano ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait de si mal ? Et... Est-ce que tout ça pourrait avoir aussi un rapport avec l'attitude de Nishiki ? Après tout, les autres semblaient s'inquiéter de ce que le brun pouvait en penser, alors c'était peut-être dû à cela ?

Quand elle fut chez elle, elle était seule. Ses parents travaillent jusqu'à très tard le soir et ne rentraient parfois pas avant le lendemain. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule donc ce n'était pas un problème. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle trouva un mot de sa mère, disant qu'effectivement, son père et elle ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain soir.

Elle se fit un goûter et le temps que le lait chauffe pour son chocolat chaud, elle prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Hamano.

_Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue à la réunion. Mais cette journée m'a vraiment épuisée et j'avais besoin d'être tranquille chez moi pour un moment._

Elle soupira et prit son goûter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher et ne plus penser à tout ça. Mais il était encore assez tôt, alors ça n'était pas possible. Quand elle finit de goûter, elle reçut la réponse de son petit-ami.

_Ne t'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! La réunion vient de finir, mais c'est encore pire qu'hier. Dis, je peux passer chez toi ?_

La rousse fut surprise de voir qu'il veuille venir mais lui donna tout de même son adresse. Après tout, si cela durait entre eux, il viendrait souvent, alors autant qu'il s'habitue déjà à sa maison. Et comme ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils ne la harcèleraient pas de questions sur lui. Le noiraud lui dit qu'il arriverait dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle sourit. Ce n'était que le premier jour mais Hamano semblait vraiment attentionné. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui gênait les autres. Surtout les filles. Elles n'étaient sans doute pas jalouses d'elle, ça ne tenait pas la route. Akane était vraiment heureuse d'être avec Shindou et Aoi et Tenma étaient ensemble depuis un moment, même s'ils se cachaient – plutôt mal d'ailleurs car tout le monde était au courant. Ce n'était donc pas la jalousie. Elle était certaine aussi que les garçons ne pouvaient pas être jaloux d'Hamano. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait semblé s'intéresser à elle de cette manière. Hamano non plus d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant il l'aimait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et elle alla ouvrir. Hamano lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue cette fois. Elle lui sourit aussi et le laissa entrer. Elle le conduit au salon, où la télévision était allumée.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ah non, c'est bon ! J'ai acheté des croissants en chemin, d'ailleurs, si tu en veux...

- Je viens de finir de goûter mais merci. »

Elle le regarda manger du coin de l'oeil, son attention portée sur l'écran sur lequel passait un documentaire. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment les séries qui pouvaient passer parfois, elle les trouvait trop niaises.

Quand il eut fini, il posa sa tête contre celle de la rousse. Elle le laissa faire, bien qu'un peu surprise. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, à regarder le documentaire. Puis quand vint la publicité, Hamano prit la parole.

« Ça va ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais énervée...

- Oui, ça va mieux, t'en fais pas !

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as énervée... ?

- ... J'ai l'impression que les autres n'aiment pas le fait qu'on sorte ensemble. »

Hamano se redressa. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était tendu quand elle avait dit cela.

« ... Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

- Comment ça ?

- Les autres ne veulent vraiment pas qu'on soit ensemble... Mais moi je t'aime, et ce qu'ils pensent, je m'en moque. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser directement. Elle n'hésitait plus. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui, quoi que puisse en dire les autres.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du noiraud. Au fur et à mesure du baiser, ils finirent par se retrouver allongés l'un sur l'autre. Étrangement, la position n'inquiéta pas Midori. Le poids du garçon ne l'incommodait pas. Elle était bien avec lui sur elle, caressant doucement son cou tout en l'embrassant encore et encore.

Hamano cassa le baiser.

« Midori... Tu es sûre que tu veux aller plus loin ? »

Elle le regarda un peu perdue. Voulait-elle aller plus loin ? Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment.

« Ça fait à peine une journée qu'on est ensemble... Je comprendrais si tu préférerais qu'on ne fasse pas ça maintenant... »

Hamano avait raison. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis une journée. Et encore, il lui avait donné deux semaines pour se rétracter. Donc ils n'étaient qu'en « période d'essai ». Mais... C'était son premier petit-ami alors pourquoi ne pas avoir sa première fois avec lui, le premier jour ? Cela faisait beaucoup de « premier » mais de toutes façons, elle le ferait bien un jour, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

« Non, continue... »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elle le sentit sourire, sans aucun doute dû au fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait d'elle-même. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs de la rousse, la chatouillant au passage. Elle rit à travers le baiser mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Tout ça était presque naturel, comme s'ils avaient toujours su comment faire, ou qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il déboutonna la chemise de la jeune fille, qui le laissa faire en rougissant. Il caressa la peau désormais libre, sans s'approcher pourtant du soutien-gorge de la rousse. Il parcourut du bout de sa langue une grande partie du ventre de Midori. Elle frissonnait, appréciant ce contact humide et tiède. Elle n'avait pas peur, ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Tout était parfaitement normal pour elle.

Pour lui aussi d'ailleurs. Hamano paraissait connaître tous les endroits qui pouvaient la faire soupirer d'aise. Il semblait savoir précisément où placer ses mains pour qu'elle prononce son nom dans un soupir. Tout se déroulait si simplement, si facilement. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait cela des années, et pourtant c'était leur première fois à chacun.

« On serait peut-être mieux dans ta chambre, non ? »

Hamano avait arrêté ses caresses pour lui demander cela. Elle acquiesça et ils se relevèrent. Son chemisier toujours ouvert, bien qu'elle le tenait de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas trop son soutien-gorge, elle le guida à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui demanda d'attendre un moment, le temps qu'elle aille chercher quelque chose. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa la pièce.

Midori se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle chercha dans le meuble qui servait aussi de miroir ce pour quoi elle avait interrompu leur moment de tendresse. Elle rougit en apercevant ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était plutôt gênant, mais elle se doutait qu'Hamano n'était pas venu avec en tête l'idée qu'ils allaient le faire aujourd'hui. Elle espérait vraiment que ses parents ne retenaient pas le nombre de préservatifs qu'ils avaient dans le meuble, sinon ils risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose.

Elle revint dans la chambre, où Hamano l'attendait, un sourire doux sur son visage. Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle ferma la porte et vint vers lui. Leur nuit commença enfin...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre mois depuis la nuit qu'Hamano et Midori avaient passé. Ils étaient toujours ensemble depuis et l'équipe commençait à accepter leur relation, bien qu'à contre-coeur. La majorité continuait de penser que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur. Les deux amoureux n'avaient dit à personne ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, n'ayant pas envie de se les mettre plus à dos encore.

Midori avait commencé à voir sa santé se dégrader légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Nausée, envie d'aller aux toilettes à tout moment, elle était passée par différents stades. Mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé le fait qu'elle puisse être enceinte. Cela n'était pas possible. Ils s'étaient protégés, ne l'avaient pas refait depuis et surtout, elle était certaine qu'elle avait encore ses règles. Elles avaient toujours été assez irrégulières et elle n'avait pas noté de différences par rapport à d'habitude. Elle était juste nauséeuse et sa vessie avait perdu sa capacité « légendaire » à tenir toute la journée.

Hamano restait aux petits soins avec elle et l'aidait. Il était inquiet de voir sa petite-amie dans cet état sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était allée chez le médecin qui avait simplement dit que c'était sans doute temporaire. Hamano espérait vraiment que ça l'était, car cela le tuait de l'intérieur de la voir obligée de prendre toujours un long moment pour retrouver une respiration normale après avoir fait une trentaine de pas.

Une semaine plus tard, son état ne s'arrangeait pas. De plus, elle avait noté qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rentrer dans certains de ses vêtements. Son uniforme par exemple commençait à être juste, surtout au niveau du ventre et de la poitrine. Celle-ci avait même pris une taille assez importante et Midori avait dû s'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Prise d'un énorme doute – sa croissance seule ne pouvait pas opérer des changements pareils en si peu de temps – elle se décida tout de même à prendre un test de grossesse dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle savait plus ou moins comment l'utiliser et réussit plutôt bien. Elle attendit dans sa chambre le résultat, un peu anxieuse.

« Je peux pas être enceinte... Tout ça n'est qu'une affreuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? On était protégés, donc je peux pas être enceinte. »

Cependant... Ce fut un tout autre résultat que celui qu'elle aurait souhaité. Quand elle vit sur le petit écran digital le mot qu'elle redoutait tant, elle sentit ses forces la quitter et s'effondra au sol. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait mal lu, c'était obligé. Elle ne pouvait pas...

« Non... Non... »

Pourtant l'appareil affichait clairement la chose. « Enceinte ». Midori était enceinte.

Le soir-même, elle attendit que ses parents rentrent, bien que très tard le nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien leur dire. Ils le découvriraient tôt ou tard alors autant leur dire tout de suite. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils virent leur fille sur le canapé et pensèrent directement que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils ne s'attendirent cependant pas à une telle annonce que celle que leur fit leur fille unique.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à en parler. Midori s'expliqua longuement, précisant bien qu'ils s'étaient protégés lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire à une grossesse possible qui aurait pourtant expliqué son état. Ses parents, bien qu'extrêmement déçus de découvrir que leur petit ange avait perdu sa pureté à un si jeune âge furent compréhensifs. Ils avaient pris des précautions et le sort avait décidé de leur jouer un très mauvais tour. C'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver et pas seulement aux autres.

« Il faut que l'on parle aux parents de ton petit-ami... Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander de venir avec ses parents demain ? Le plus tôt possible. »

La rousse acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Hamano. Il était tard mais elle était presque certaine que le défenseur serait encore debout. Peut-être que ses parents aussi. Ce qui les arrangeraient bien.

_Mes parents veulent rencontrer les tiens demain. Le plus tôt possible serait génial._

Comme elle s'y attendait, la réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre.

_C'est bon pour demain matin, ça ira ?_

Elle en informa ses parents et lui répondit que c'était parfait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à cause des larmes. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la jeune fille passa la nuit avec ses parents pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les parents et la fille étaient prêts à accueillir la famille Hamano. Ceux-ci arrivèrent aux coups de dix heures. Hamano fonça trouver sa petite amie qui lui sourit tristement. Il s'en inquiéta mais elle le rassura rapidement. Les parents des deux adolescents s'installèrent près d'eux.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres conditions que celle qui nous a amenés à demander à vous voir aujurd'hui.

- Je me doute qu'au vu de votre visage, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable...

- Pas vraiment en effet. »

Midori baissa la tête et Hamano lui prit la main, autant pour la rassurer que se rassurer lui-même car tout cela commençait à lui faire peur. Qu'allaient annoncer les parents de sa douce pour que l'ambiance soit si lourde ?

« Notre fille est enceinte. »

Comme ils s'y seraient attendus, l'information laissa la famille Hamano stupéfaite. Kaiji fut le premier à réagir, fixant la rousse sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Tout à l'intérieur de lui était bouleversé.

« Et... Je suppose que si vous nous en informez, c'est que le père est notre fils ? » La mère du garçon soupira. « Ça n'est pas vraiment quelque chose auquel je m'attendais.

- Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est parce que j'estime que c'est ensemble que nous devons décider ce qui va se passer ensuite. »

La mère de Midori expliqua tout ce que sa fille lui avait raconté aux parents du noiraud. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa petite amie. Il le caressait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il écoutait lui aussi ce que disait la mère de la rousse.

Au bout des explications, le silence se fut, pour bien laisser le temps à tous d'emmagasiner toutes les informations. Puis la mère de Midori posa une première question à sa fille.

« Avant de vouloir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je dois savoir... Est-ce que tu comptes le garder ma puce ? Ce serait un peu juste pour pouvoir avorter mais si l'on prend la décision maintenant, c'est encore possible si tu le veux. »

Midori regarda le sol et réfléchit. Avorter... Si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de s'occuper de l'enfant et de finir la grossesse. Elle pourrait reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'oublierait pas tout ça, pas plus que Kaiji, elle s'en doutait, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas un rappel constant de ce drame qui se jouait devant eux.

Seulement... Elle se souvenait d'un cours qu'ils avaient eu en classe ou ils avaient mentionné l'avortement. Et penser que si elle faisait ce choix, elle tuerait un futur être humain la dégoûta au plus au point. Même s'il n'était pas totalement formé, ce petit être était là alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Je... veux le garder...

- Tu es sûre ? Tu comprends bien ce que tu vas devoir endurer jusqu'au terme de la grossesse, et tout ce dont tu vas devoir t'occuper après la naissance ?

- O-oui... Je sais que c'est beaucoup à supporter mais je veux pas avoir l'impression de tuer un enfant qui n'a jamais demandé à être là... Et puis... » Elle regarda Kaiji. Il observait son ventre avec un air quelque peu émerveillé. « Kaiji a l'air de le vouloir aussi. »

Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle. Il s'apprêta à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à le garder pour lui mais elle le coupa en affirmant qu'elle voulait cet enfant. Leurs parents acceptèrent de les aider tous les deux autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Ils prévirent déjà tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Midori arrêterait d'aller en cours quand son ventre serait devenu trop rond pour qu'on puisse croire à une simple prise de poids. Kaiji lui prendrait ensuite tous les cours pour qu'elle puisse avoir le niveau qu'elle devrait pour passer en troisième année au collège. Tout semblait donc réglé pour que la grossesse se passe bien et n'empêche pas ni l'un ni l'autre des jeunes parents de poursuivre ses études.

Une semaine plus tard, le ventre de la rousse s'était encore un tout petit peu arrondi mais le tout restait encore suffisamment discret. Hamano était encore plus aux petits soins pour sa petite amie et respirait le bonheur à plein nez. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait être père. Certes il ne l'aurait pas attendu si vite mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire « non mais en fait je suis pas prêt, renvoyez-le d'où il vient et rappelez-le dans quelques années ! » et ne le voulait pas. Il voulait cet enfant, il voulait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et admirer une jolie petite frimousse qu'il imaginait comme celle de la jeune maman. Il lui avait déjà fait mille et une propositions de prénoms pour l'enfant, de la plus basique à la plus folle, faisant rire aux éclats sa douce. Ils finirent par retenir deux prénoms, un féminin et un masculin.

« Si c'est une fille, alors Aiko, parce qu'elle serait bien l'enfant de notre amour ! » avait déclaré Kaiji, solennel. « Et pour un garçon... Mizusora !

- Mizusora ? C'est joli » avait souri la rousse.

Ils étaient d'accord pour ces deux là et leurs parents avaient énormément ri eux aussi aux propositions folles parfois du jeune homme.

Ils en reparlaient ce jour-là, avant que l'entraînement ne commence. Ils chuchotaient et Hamano faisait rire sa douce en lui murmurant des âneries à l'oreille.

« Je voulais quelque chose en rapport avec l'eau... Tu aurais préféré qu'on l'appelle Nowaki ? Après, vu ton caractère, ça conviendrait plutôt bien s'il le récupère ! »

Midori éclata de rire et frappa doucement son petit-ami. Elle regarda autour pour constater qu'effectivement tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble Hamano et elle – ce qui arrivait très souvent en fait – tous les autres les guettaient et la moindre parole qu'ils pouvaient capter leur décochait des réactions plutôt désagréables aux yeux de la rousse. L'impression de faire quelque chose de mal était encore plus présente même si elle savait que c'était faux.

Hamano fit doucement glisser sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui lui souffla d'arrêter. Si les autres le voyaient, ils risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose et elle n'était pas sûre que les relations entre les garçons s'arrangeraient.

« Je m'en fiche... Je veux te garder contre moi à tout jamais » ronronna presque le défenseur.

Il dût cependant la lâcher pour l'entraînement. Elle resta seule sur le banc, évitant depuis le début de toute cette histoire les deux autres managers. Mais celles-ci avaient apparemment décidé que ce jour-là, elles lui parleraient.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment heureux, Hamano et toi, commença doucement Akane.

- Toi et Shindou aussi. Vous avez l'air plus à l'aise l'un envers l'autre, contrairement au début où vous osiez à peine vous parler ! se moqua gentiment la rousse.

- Oui... Hm... Dis-moi, tu as l'air coincée dans tes vêtements... Pourtant tu manges autant qu'avant non ? »

Midori se tendit. Si la jeune fille aux yeux lavande précisait cela, c'est qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas la gourmandise qui lui avait donné ce ventre arrondi.

« Akane, va droit au but si tu veux me dire quelque chose.

- Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Midori se leva et partit. Elle savait qu'elle lui demanderait cela et avait déjà prévu de partir. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de parler de ça ici et avec elles. Elle était certaine qu'elles les jugeraient elle et Hamano. Elle entendait déjà les « vous êtes trop jeunes pour ça », « vous faîtes une grosse bêtise » et autres.

« Midori attends ! »

Akane l'avait suivie. Aoi était restée là-bas. La jeune fille attrapa le bras de la rousse.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça en pensant à mal, crois-moi. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Loin de là... souffla-t-elle.

- Akane ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La châtain avait baissé la tête et avait relâché son bras.

« Je... »

Elle commença à sangloter et se blottit contre la plus grande.

« Je l'ai fait avec Takuto... Il y a trois semaines... Et je... Mes règles...

- Akane, tu... »

Midori enlaça la jeune fille. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos. Alors elle se trouvait dans la même situation ? Certes, elle n'était qu'à trois semaines mais tout de même. La rousse lui demanda d'autres choses, telles que si elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ou si ils s'étaient protégés. La réponse aux deux fut non. Elle ne la sermonna pas, voyant que l'autre était déjà assez anéantie sans qu'elle n'en rajoute une couche. Elle lui conseilla d'en parler à ses parents et à Takuto. Il était le père, il avait le droit de savoir. Akane la remercia.

« Pardon...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Tout le monde a été vraiment odieux avec vous... Moi l'une des premières... Mais... Il faut nous comprendre... On aurait jamais pensé que tu accepterais la demande d'Hamano... Encore moins que seriez toujours ensemble après tant de temps...

- Comment ça ?

- Tout le monde pensait que tu irais avec Nishiki... Vous étiez toujours ensemble, vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous connaître... Alors on s'attendait à ce que vous finissiez ensemble... Et Nishiki aurait préféré ça, de ce que j'ai pu constater. Depuis que tu es avec Hamano, il a complètement changé, tu as pu le remarquer. »

Il était vrai que la complicité qu'elle avait avec le brun avait totalement disparu depuis qu'elle était avec Hamano mais... Akane venait indirectement de lui dire que le brun... l'aimait ? Son coeur loupa un battement quand elle le réalisa. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que malgré qu'il ait de nombreuses fanes parmi les élèves du collège, il reste avec elle. Et cela expliquait aussi la froideur dont il faisait preuve depuis quatre mois.

Et cela pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il lui avait demandé si elle était libre, le jour où Hamano l'avait invitée aller pêcher. Il avait peut-être justement prévu ce jour-là de lui dire aussi. Alors les garçons auraient choisi inconsciemment le même moment pour lui demander. Venait alors la question : qu'aurait-elle répondu à Nishiki si elle était allée avec lui ce jour-là ? Aurait-elle réagi comme avec Kaiji ? Lui aurait-il demandé aussi une chance ? L'auraient-ils fait le premier soir aussi ?

La rousse passa sa main sur son ventre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarquait pas le regard un peu inquiet l'autre jeune fille.

« Midori, ça v–

- TU AS RATÉ TA CHANCE, ALORS LAISSE TOMBER !

- TU SAVAIS QUE J'AVAIS L'INTENTION DE LUI DIRE ! »

Les deux filles regardèrent en direction du terrain. Hamano et Nishiki étaient face à face et se criait dessus. Apparemment, les deux garçons se disputaient justement pour ce jour qui avait changé la vie de la rousse.

Akane et Midori se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la dispute.

« Tu aurais pu lui dire depuis longtemps ! Mais tu as laissé passer ta chance, alors pas la peine de venir te battre maintenant !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous voir comme des petits tourtereaux comme ça est le truc le plus déchirant que j'ai jamais eu à voir !

- Elle m'aime moi, pas toi ! »

Hamano s'approcha de sa petite-amie et la prit dans ses bras, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec le brun. Midori eut un pressentiment qui la dérangea. Elle eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains sur son ventre où les rejoignirent celles du noiraud.

« Et même si tu lui disais là maintenant, tu n'as aucune chance de nous séparer. Pas... Pas avec ce qu'on attend elle et moi... »

Il caressait le ventre de sa belle et embrassa celle-ci dans le cou. Midori regardait le sol fixement, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ce que vous attendez ?

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire Midori mais là j'ai déjà presque tout dit... s'excusa Kaiji auprès de la rousse. Midori est enceinte. Et ça, tu ne pourras pas le changer Nishiki. »

L'annonce jeta un grand silence sur toute l'équipe. Akane se colla contre Shindou qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu... Midori, c'est vrai ?

- Oui... De quatre mois. »

Nishiki regarda le sol. Puis il partit sans un mot. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Avant qu'Akane ne se décide à s'approcher de l'autre couple. Shindou la suivit.

« Finalement tout le monde est au courant... constata Akane.

- Oui. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. De toutes façons, ce bébé est là et c'est pas pour eux que je vais me cacher. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à ça, allez-y, je m'en fiche ! »

Personne ne dit rien. La plupart se regardèrent piper mot.

« Je me permets de vous féliciter pour cette naissance, pour ma part. Même s'il est vrai que vous êtes peut-être jeunes pour ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et je vous admire pour avoir décidé de le garder malgré tout ce que cela va représenter, sur tous les plans. »

Shindou leur souriait en disant tout cela, et Midori regarda Akane avec une sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille rougit. Alors que les autres se décidèrent à féliciter le couple eux aussi, Akane demanda à Takuto de s'éloigner pour lui parler. Midori se douta qu'elle voulait lui annoncer. Elle espérait qu'il ne prenne pas peur malgré son discours.

* * *

Un mois après cela, le couple vivait toujours plus heureux. Midori avait arrêté d'aller en cours à cause de son ventre trop rond, Hamano travaillait d'arrache pied pour pouvoir lui apprendre ce qu'il avait vu dans la journée. La rousse faisait très attention à son ventre et à la petite Aiko. La dernière échographie avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

Le jeune couple avait décidé de se balader en ville, surtout pour racheter des vêtements à la rousse dont le ventre commençait à prendre une place assez importante. Elle pouvait sentir de temps en temps sa fille remuer et donner des coups, et Hamano s'émerveillait toujours autant quand il parvenait à capter l'un de ses mouvements.

« Shindou est vraiment de plus en plus aux petits soins pour Akane, c'est même drôle de voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour être sûre qu'elle est bien.

- C'est adorable je trouve ! Il l'a plutôt bien pris et a pris ses responsabilités. Je parie que leur enfant sera musicien lui aussi ! »

Leur sujet de discussion tournait autour de l'autre couple dont l'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune fille avait été accueillie avec beaucoup de joie. Midori avait été un peu jalouse mais elle comprenait un peu mieux tout ce qui s'était passé. Les choses s'étaient calmées depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse à elle, notamment parce que Nishiki avait quitté – pour le plus grand regret de Tenma – le club de foot.

Hamano et Midori sortaient d'un énième magasin. Ils traversèrent un passage protégé assez long. Vers le milieu du passage, ils entendirent un grand vrombissement. Ils se tournèrent presqu'immédiatement, assez vite pour apercevoir le trente-hui tonnes qui fonçait vers eux à toute allure. Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Hamano réagit le premier. Il tira la jeune fille vers l'autre côté où aucune voiture n'arrivait. Elle tomba au sol, son ventre heurta le macadam et elle se rattrapa sur ses avant-bras. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et réussit à se tourner assez rapidement pour voir ce qui la hanterait à coup sûr pour les prochaines années. Elle vit le poids-lourd emporter le garçon. Elle vit le poids-lourd freiner plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle vit tous les gens qui s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, paniqués. Elle vit tous ceux qui sortirent leur téléphone. Elle vit ceux qui allèrent trouver le corps du noiraud.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Une ambulance emporta le corps du garçon, une autre l'emmena elle aussi à l'hôpital. Là-bas, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle regardait dans le vide, revoyant encore et encore la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle revoyait tout avec une extrême précision. Elle aurait même été capable de dire à quoi ressemblait la personne qui avait appelé les secours. Mais elle gardait le silence. Même quand ses parents furent là. La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil fut un bloc opératoire.

Quand elle se réveilla, quelques jours plus tard, on lui apprit le décès de Kaiji. Elle s'en doutait, quand elle avait vu la collision entre le véhicule et le garçon. Ce qui l'anéantit plus en revanche, fut l'annonce de la perte d'Aiko. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle avait oublié la petite lors de sa chute. Le choc entre le sol et son ventre avait été tel que le placenta s'était décollé de la paroi utérine. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'hôpital, la petite n'avait plus reçu assez d'oxygène via le placenta et s'était éteinte.

Les parents d'Hamano et les siens restaient avec elle, mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Cela inquiétait ses parents mais ils savaient qu'ils n'y pouvaient pas grand chose. L'équipe était passée elle aussi. Akane et Shindou étaient ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent. Mais on conseilla au couple d'éviter de venir. Leur situation était trop semblable à celle que la rousse avait vécu et beaucoup pensaient qu'il était préférable de ne pas lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé trop souvent.

Deux mois plus tard, on laissa Midori sortir de l'hôpital. Elle s'était remise à parler, certes pas énormément mais c'était déjà mieux qu'au début. Elle avait repris une vie normale, bien qu'elle avait quelques fois des crises de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler ou prévoir. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, ce n'était pas voir l'autre couple ensemble qui la rendait triste. Elle était heureuse pour eux et leur souhaitait plus que tout que quelque chose comme ça ne leur arrive pas. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les autres, surtout parce qu'ils osaient parler de ce qui s'était passé, au contraire de la plupart des autres qui pensaient que ça la blesserait d'en parler.

Tout se passait bien pour elle. Son caractère s'était adouci mais elle ne perdait quand même pas de son excentricité. Tout se passait bien.

« Midori ? »

Elle releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

« Nishiki ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

Le garçon lui sourit doucement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé...

- C'est bon. Comme pour ma grossesse, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'est sûr que ça fait mal mais il faut continuer à vivre.

- C'est bien de voir que tu arrives à passer au-dessus de ça.

- Akane m'a dit qu'elle aimerait appeler leur enfant Aiko, si c'est une fille. Je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle fasse ça. »

Midori ne regardait pas le brun mais souriait vers le ciel. Quand la jeune fille lui avait cela, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- C'est ce que tu fais.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de ta répartie dis-moi ! rit Nishiki. C'est bien...

- De quoi tu voulais parler ? Viens-en droit au but, s'il te plaît.

- ... Je sais que venir te demander ça deux mois après que tu aies perdu ton petit-ami et ta fille n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais j'en peux plus de me poser la question... Est-ce qu'un « nous » serait possible un jour ? »

Midori baissa la tête. Elle y avait pensé. Beaucoup depuis l'accident. Elle s'était retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain. Il était normal que son coeur ait pensé à chercher quelqu'un pour combler ce manque soudain. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Surtout pas à Nishiki. Elle savait que si elle était allée le voir tout de suite quand elle y avait pensé, elle aurait fait une bêtise. Elle y avait réfléchit pendant ces deux mois. Et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne voyait le brun que comme un meilleur ami, un frère à avec lequel elle pouvait se disputer sans que ça ne devienne jamais sérieux.

Le seul « nous » qu'elle pourrait imaginer avec lui était fraternel. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui briser le coeur, et ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends... »

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Midori se taisait car elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini, lui se taisait parce qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il se releva cependant. Et fit quelque pas en avant.

« Merci. »

Il partit comme ça, sans rien ajouter. Midori ne dit rien. Mais son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Merci pour quoi ? Pour l'avoir écouté ? Pour lui avoir fait comprendre que non, il n'y aurait jamais de « nous » entre eux ?

Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse lorsqu'elle aperçut sur la table à côté d'elle la brochure pour une école spécialisée dans le football en Italie. Il y retournait. Et ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant très longtemps. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Plutôt que de se torturer quotidiennement à se voir et se parler tout en connaissant les sentiments de l'autre. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux...


End file.
